Hank Henshaw
Hank Henshaw was an astronaut who was killed when his shuttle is destroyed by an asteroid. He is later resurrected by Darkseid and his consciousness is transferred into a Cyborg body while indoctrinating him to resenting Superman's failure to save the shuttle, becoming the Cyborg Superman. At times, he is also referred to as The Cyborg (not to be confused with Victor Stone a.k.a. Cyborg from Teen Titans). Biography The Death of Superman Hank Henshaw was an astronaut aboard the Excalibur space shuttle. He believed that Superman would come and rescue him and his crew from an asteroid, but it crashed against their ship, destroying it. He is later resurrected by Darkseid, and his consciousnesses is transferred into a cyborg body resembling Superman to a degree. Darkseid then brainwashed Henshaw, making him believe that it was Superman's fault that Hank and Terri were killed. Following Superman's death, he is seen flying through space towards Earth. Reign of the Supermen His first appearance in the film was redirecting a rocket missile from South Kasnia to space, preventing it to reach North Kasnia. When the Justice League disappeared, he established the Cyber Corps consisting of selective volunteers promising the ability to be their own heroes. He was later killed permanently after battling with the now restored Superman in the new Watchtower when Superman stabbed him the head with the Kryptonian data crystal which contained the Eradicator program, which promptly "Eradicated" him for the cyborg body. What became of his body following his defeat is unknown. Personality TBA... Powers and Abilities Powers Cybernetic Enhancement: After Henshaw was resurrected by Darkseid, his consciousness his transferred into a powerful cyborg body made from Apokoliptian technology. *'Superhuman Strength: '''After becoming a cyborg, Hank became much stronger than regular humans. He was able to go toe-to-toe against the Eradicator, and easily overpowered a newly revived Superman until the latter was restored to his full might by direct exposure to sunlight while the two were fighting in the orbital Watchtower. *'Nigh-Invulnerability: ' Hank's cyborg body renders him extremely durable, allowing him to withstand tremendous impact forces without sustaining damage. *'Regenerative Systems:' When he is damaged, Henshaw can reconstitute himself at will using techno-morphing Apokoliptian technology. He was able to "regenerate" his entire arm within seconds after being blown off by Superman. *'Flight:' He is capable of levitating and flying at high speeds. *'Heat Vision:' Like Superman, Henshaw is able to project beams of intense heat energy from his eyes. Weaknesses *'Mother Box:' Because Henshaw's cyborg body is made from Apokoliptian technology, Darkseid was able to use his will alone to force Henshaw's body to activate the Boom-Tube. However, after Henshaw removed the Mother Box from his chest area, he is freed from Darkseid's control due to Lois Lane's manipulation. *'Deletion:' While Cyborg Superman's body is almost indestructible, the Eradicator was able to 'delete' Henshaw's consciousness from the body, thus killing him. Gallery CyborgSupe.png|Cyborg Superman Artwork File:Henshaw....png|Cyborg Superman Watching. File:Hank Henshaw's Speech..png|Henshaw gives a Speech. File:Henshaw's Human.png|Betrayed by Darkseid. File:Darkseid controlling Henshaw .png|Darkseid overpowers Henshaw. File:Power.png|Henshaw overpowers Superman. File:Henshaw Regenerating.png|Henshaw technomorph. File:Reign 345.png|Superman blow off Henshaw's arm... File:Reigh gdbwe2537.png|but, Henshaw regenerates... File:Ygdy.png|his entire arm. File:Cyborg Supes.png|Eradicator 'deletes' Henshaw. File:Cry.png|Hank Henshaw finally dies. Appearances * ''The Death of Superman (first appearance) * Reign of the Supermen * Batman: Hush (mentioned) Comic books *''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' Trivia *In the comics, Hank and his crew survive the crash, but are mutated. His crew mates commit suicide, but he is transferred into a robotic party. *This is his first animated or film appearance. *When he first appears as Cyborg Superman, the flesh portions of his face match the skin tone of the real Superman's. Over the course of the film, as his true nature is revealed, the flesh gradually turns gray and corpse-like to represent his devolving into a villain. *Despite being mislead by Darksied, Henshaw proved that he was indeed acting on his own to take part in Darkseid's plan to invade earth as it would destroy all that Superman loved and protected. *In the greatest twist and greatest sense of irony (for those with dark humor), Hank blamed Superman for the death of his wife, when it was Darkseid's fault not Superman's . Darkseid sent Doomsday, who crashed through the space station he and his wife were on. **However, since Darkseid sent Doomsday to kill Superman, the Man of Steel can be viewed as indirectly responsible for the Henshaw's deaths as they were among the many victims in Darkseid's vendetta and Doomsday's onslaught. **Though the blame is truly traced all the way back to Darksied, who made the choice to attempt turning Earth into his new Apokolips. __FORCETOC__ Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Comic Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Superman Enemies